Ponderings
by Dragonfly4
Summary: PG just to be safe. I suck at summaries better one inside, basically if you love the minor character Rebecca & the Bravo's and the devious Albert Wesker then you should hopefully like it! Chapter 2 now up! plz R
1. Apartment Ponderings

**Ponderings**  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Welcome all and thanks for taking the time 2 sit and read my lil' fic! This is basically the ponderings of my fav female RE character when she first joined the Bravo's n just before the whole Mansion incident. The title is pretty crap it was gonna be called "Apartment Ponderings" but I realised the main chunk is in the RPD station so I scrapped it, any better suggestions are welcome, I suck with titles. Anyone who has read any of my other fics may recognise some of the stuff from a fic I scrapped a while ago called "Everything Ends" so if it looks familiar you aint goin mad. I ramble too much in these A/N's so ignore them if ya like.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Resident Evil or any of their characters but if any nice rich people wanna buy them for me I shan't say no :-p  
  
**July 1998**  
  
I stood in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom brushing my hair it was getting very long, it was almost at my waist, I was considering cutting it, for now I put it in one braid down my back. Setting down the hair brush I smoothed over my new uniform, I was thankful it as green, I had been dreading it would be red or pink that clashed terribly with my dark red hair. I put in my new earrings small pearl shells that had been a welcome gift from Captain Wesker. Sitting down on the bed I laced up my combat boots, standing I checked my appearance in the mirror one last time before heading out into the kitchen/living room area (picture Joey's apartment in friends but painted in more plain colours and you have my apartment.) I quickly drank my slim fast, realising I needed to do something about the décor, it was a brand new building so everything was decorated in neutral tones like a show house, it made me shudder, twas way too impersonal for my taste. I grabbed my bag, making sure I had everything keys, money, ID, a dozen odd pens, I walked out and locked the door to my apartment.  
  
As I walked through the double doors of the R.P.D. station I felt the same feeling of awe I had the first time I was here, the building massive and it was beautiful not at all like a police station, it was like a museum or an art gallery.  
  
"Boo" Wesker's deep voice sent a chill up my spine.  
  
"Boo back"  
  
"Come on I'll introduce you to your team then I'm afraid I'll have to go Alpha are about to go on a training exercise ok"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a big girl ya know, I don't need you to hold my hand"  
  
He simply cocked an eyebrow in response and I followed him up to the S.T.A.R.S. office. I wasn't sure what but something un-nerved me about Wesker. It wasn't that I didn't trust him...but he had this way of making me feel uncomfortable.  
  
'That's cause ya can't see his eyes, those damn sunglasses, I always feel like he's looking at me funny but I can never tell'  
  
I felt a thousand butterflies bashing against the wall of my stomach as Wesker leads me into the lion's den aka the S.T.A.R.S. office. Suddenly all eyes were on me as we entered.  
  
"Guys this is the medic you have been bugging me for, for the past six months enjoy!"  
  
With that he turned and walked out the room. Some damn introduction, he was taking me out to dinner that night anyway I could kick his ass then.  
  
"Is he been serious?"  
  
This was from a Mexican looking guy who looked like what Wesker described to be the Bravo Captain. It was rather funny the look on his face he was probably expecting some middle aged man with grey hair and glasses, not an eighteen year old woman.  
  
"No offence honey but shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
I felt my cheeks burn, the look on my face after that comment must have said I was embarrassed because he suddenly looked uncomfortable, or pitying.  
  
"I assure you I am fully qualified Mr...?"  
  
"Sorry, Captain Enrico Marini, you are..."  
  
"Im Rebecca Chambers, field medic and biochemist, pleasure to meet you"  
  
As I shook hands with Enrico I was happy to see him blush, mentioning I was a biochemist seemed to reassure even if it wasn't what I was here for, but hey it had the desired effect. I wanted more than anything to get on with these people but I was not going to be underestimated by anyone.  
  
"You just ignore ol' Enrico he's too ol'fashioned to believe a pretty young lady like yourself could be smarter than him, my names Forest Speyer I'm the Vehicle Specialist"  
  
As I shook Forest's hand I looked him up and down, the southern accent was very sexy and went well with his rock star look, good leather lace up boots, faded jeans with various rips, a black t-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. emblem on it, and a faded denim cut off. His arms were bare and on the left shoulder was a large tattoo of a flaming skull smoking a cigarette. His dark hair hung over his shoulders and matched his eyes, one of witch had a blade scare above and below. He looked like he was in his mid to late twenties. As he stepped back another stepped forward.  
  
"Im Richard Aiken, I pull double as communication specialist for Alpha and Bravo, nice to meet you"  
  
Smiling, I shook his hand and as I did with Forest I looked Richard up and down. DC trainers, navy jeans, a scarlet shirt with the top three buttons undone revealing a little of his muscular torso, he had very defined arms and on one wrist he wore a sports watch. He had a very warm friendly face and dazzling green eyes. He had a recent tan that looked great with his sandy hair he looked about in his early twenties. As he stepped back another stepped forward.  
  
"Hey, erm my names Kenneth Sullivan, I'm the Field scout and Chemist"  
Smiling and again shaking hands I looked Kenneth up and down. Combat boots, good black slacks covering his very long legs, a sky blue shirt with sleeves to the elbows, he had an expensive looking gold watch on his right wrist, he had dark skin, and pitch black hair, and watery blue eyes. He looked awfully shy. He reminded me of a taller Chris Rock without the beard. As he stepped back the final member of the team stepped forward.  
  
"Hiya, the names Edward Dewy I'm the Pilot nice to meet you"  
  
I nodded before I had chance to shake his hand or get a good look at him his beeper went off.  
  
"Chickenheart hasn't shown up today, gotta go fly the Alpha's later!" With a wave he was gone.  
  
Enrico addressed her "Well Miss Chambers"  
  
"Please call me Rebecca"  
  
"Ok Rebecca now you have met everyone I'll show you the case we are working one, but I'm warning you it ain't a pretty one"  
  
As soon as I opened the file that was handed to me and opened it I felt a tug at my heart, there was a picture of two little girls there staring eyes lifeless and there bodies ripped to shreds. That picture and everything that caused it would haunt my dreams for years.

* * *

I sit gazing out of my bedroom window, watching the people seven stories down from where I sit, going about their daily lives; men in suits talking on cell phones, mothers dragging small children in and out of shops, teenage girls talking and giggling on their way home from school.  
  
There is a distant smile on my face.  
  
For the first time in what feels like years, I am truly happy. I look away from the busy streets and clear blue sky, and turn around to once again admire my cosy, newly decorated bedroom. I had decorated it only last weekend with the some of the guy's help. It had transformed from an empty white and grey shell to what Edward called a genie bottle. The walls, floor, carpet and ceiling were a mixture of pinks, purples, oranges and blues. The bed was a large for poster covered in colourful beaded blankets and cushions, dream catchers and wind chimes covered the ceiling and colourful posters covered the walls. There was a large full-length mirror in one corner next to the large pine wardrobe. The shelves are covered in photographs, candles, joss sticks and burners.  
  
I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and don't quite recognise myself, I had had my hair cut that lunch time and was now level with my ears rather than my waist, the difference was astounding.  
  
I stand up stretching, I decide I should probably get some work done and headed out of the bedroom through the living room/kitchen/dining area into the second bedroom which was currently serving as a study. I sat down at my new oak desk and look at the framed photograph on my left, it is a photograph of myself, my parents and my sister Michelle, it had been taken on my thirteenth birthday, when we had gone to Paris, the three of them would die two years later in a train crash but I was thinking of Paris for now. The memory made me smile.  
  
I diverted my attention to the open file on my desk and the photograph on the top quickly wiped my smile away. It was of two young girls, the first victims of the cannibal attacks that had plagued the city in recent months. The girl's lifeless eyes brought tears to my own; I could simply not comprehend what kind of a person could eat a child alive, it was simply evil. The bleeping of my fax machine broke my concentration, I turned to see what it was, its was some lab results on one of the hikers wounds, I skimmed through and found what I had suspected, the wounds were from a canine not a bear. I slipped them into the file ready to take into the office, remembering Jill from the Alpha team had asked to see them when they came back.  
  
I was about to settle back to work when the phone started to ring,  
  
"Im never going to get any work done"  
  
I jogged into the living room, thinking I really should get another phone put in the study. I snatched the phone from the cradle and sat down of the sofa,  
  
"Hello, Rebecca Chambers speaking"  
  
"Chambers, this is Chief Irons, get down to the station immediately understood?"  
  
"Yes Chief, but-"  
  
He had already hung up; from what I had seen of Chief Irons so far I concluded I could consider that encounter polite by his standards.  
  
She had only just replaced the phone when it rang again,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Rebecca! Its Kenneth"  
  
"Oh Hiya!"  
  
"You just got a call from Irons?"  
  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
  
"Whole of the Bravo team's being called in. I rang 'cause I noticed you don't drive and thought you might need a lift"  
  
"Oh, well that's very kind but won't that be out your way?"  
  
"Nah you live on Maple Avenue don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It's on my way I live a couple of blocks away I'll be there in about 15min that ok?"  
  
"Sure! And thanks you've being really kind since I joined"  
  
"Ah, think nothing of it see ya soon!"  
  
With that he hung up. I ran into my bedroom and quickly changed into my uniform that was thankfully already laid out on the bed ready. After changing I ran into the study and grabbed my files together, I looked at my watch it had already been 10 minutes since Kenneth had called. I walked through into the living room shoved the files into a bag, put my shell earrings in and put on my lucky red bandanna, my father always used to say it made me look like a little Rambo.  
  
Realising I had no time for trips down memory lane, I slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.  
  
I had no idea that I was about to enter a world of survival horror where my first mission was almost my last. My world was about to come crashing down but that is another story............  
  
Author's note: well what did ya think! I might leave it as a one shot, or maybe do a couple more chapter's with 'Becca's ponderings through the mansion etc what do you all think? The buttons only there please review!!!! (Insert puppy dog eyes)  
  
Love ya all loads  
  
**Dragonfly**


	2. Mansion Ponderings

**Ponderings**  
  
**Chapter2**  
  
Author's Note: Hey I was considering making this a one off fic but since those who reviewed asked for more I was happy to oblige (see what nice things happen when you review!) Anyhoo here is another chapter for you and if I get at least three more reviews I might even write another! Aren't I nice! BTW this fic doesn't follow along with Resident Evil Zero so no Billy (not that I don't love him gives Billy a big hug) just makes things easier for this fic. Oh yeah sorry if Wesker seemed a little out of character in the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Resident Evil or any of their characters, if I ever do I won't be greedy I shall share.  
  
**July 1998**  
  
I ran towards the door praying it would be open, ignoring the stabbing pain in my legs. As my hands wrapped round the knob I wave of stench washed over me and I felt rotting hands trying to grab at my back. I screamed and kicked the thing in its stomach trying desperately to get it away from me. Finally after three or four decent kicks to the torso the THING stumbled backwards, and to my dismay I saw another behind it. Before I gave myself time to panic, I pushed the door thanking God it was unlocked and ran in, slamming the door closed behind me.  
  
I rested against the closed door; trying to control my breathing and trying desperately to stop the tears of fear and panic that were blurring my vision and threatening to spill.  
  
I slumped down into a sitting position, pulled my knees up, hugged my legs, and rested my forehead on my knees. There I stayed sobbing uncontrollably for the better part of half an hour.  
  
_'I have no way of defending myself; I had no idea if any of the team had made it here, or even if they were still alive.'  
_  
That thought almost made me hysterical the thought that,  
  
_'I was alone.'_  
  
I lifted my head up and rested my chin on my knees for a few seconds let out a shuddering sigh, and stood up. I wiped the tear away from my eyes and cheeks with my middle fingers, and took a good look around.  
  
I was in some sort of medical store room, there was a large book case on one side of the small room, on closer inspection it held various medical text books, serums, unlabelled boxes of pills, syringes, disinfectant sprays, and boxes of bandages. There was a cot, covered in a brown blanket and a white pillow, it looked like the sort you would expect to see in a military boot camp. There was a desk with an old-fashioned typewriter and other bits and bobs. Near the door there was a large trunk, inside it was filled with stacks of paper.  
  
Ok no weapons; I would have to find something else. There came a groan from one of the things outside as it shuffled about occasionally banging against the door.  
  
_'Thankfully the bastards couldn't open the door, must be something wrong with their hands.'  
_  
I opened one of the desk draws looking for a letter opener or something she could inflict pain with, no luck. I searched the trunk, nothing. I turned towards the bookcase, and had an idea; I picked up a can of disinfectant spray shook it, there was roughly three quarters left, I pressed the trigger, a spray of white mist appeared. I released the trigger, thinking that if it caused a stinging sensation on an open wound, then it would surly have a mace effect when it came in contact with the eyes. Not a great plan but better than nothing.  
  
I sat down on the cot, the spray ready in my hand; I was sat in a way so I could bolt towards the door quickly if I needed to. I sat for what felt like days, saying Hail Mary's and The Lord's Prayer in my mind over and over, something I had done for as long as I could remember, it kept me calm.  
  
I sat feeling frustrated knowing I couldn't leave the room I'd be killed, but sick of sitting here; I stood up and began to pace. The fear, worry, panic, hopelessness, and helplessness was driving me insane. I was about to start crying again when I heard gunshots, in the distance, but defiantly gunshots!  
  
_'Someone was coming!'_  
  
I had stood listening for more shots for a while, there were no more, I was either imagining them, the person had gone a different way, or the shooter had been killed by one of those flesh eaters out there. None were reassuring.  
  
The flesh eaters  
  
_'Don't use the word zombie, too weird'_  
  
Were making more noise suddenly and I could swear there was another one. A thought struck me,  
  
_'what if they could communicate with each other!'_  
  
Maybe one on its own couldn't force the door, but their combined force could manage it, or what if one could open the door.  
  
There was movement out there. I raised the spray ready to run like the wind.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and a figure lurked inside. Before I realised who it was I pressed on the trigger the spray hitting dead in the eyes. The man fell back knocking the door closed as he did so; he made a choking/screaming sound, his hands flew to his face.  
  
It was Chris Redfield, the Alpha teams marksman. The hottest S.T.A.R.S. member.  
  
"Oh! Oh no! Im so sorry sir!"  
  
I felt my face go red and was momentarily pleased he couldn't see me.  
  
"Please let me help, don't rub your eyes, here come sit down"  
  
I led him over to the cot, to look at his eyes, mentally kicking myself for been an idiot but also thankful I wasn't alone anymore. I had my knight in shining armour (well my knight in a S.T.A.R.S. uniform)  
  
Once again I sat alone in the little storeroom. Chris had gone to look for the others. He told me to stay here to see if I could find anything 'useful';  
  
_'what he really meant was that im unarmed and therefore I would just get in his way so I have to stay here like a good girl.'_  
  
So now I sit reading files out the large trunk that is doubling as a barricade, my heart not in it, I was thinking of Chris. If I could prove to him that I was useful then maybe he would stop thinking of me as a child or a rookie.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door,  
  
"Rebecca, its Chris, open up"  
  
I got to my feet and moved the trunk out of the way of the door. I opened the door as slow as I could after all I was mad at him. But the moment I saw the look on his face the anger disappeared; he looked concerned and pleased to see me, also I find it hard to stay mad at guys im attracted to, its my weakness.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah im fine what's wrong?"  
  
"I found a diary, it said that the virus is-"  
  
"Airborne?"  
  
"Yeah how'd you-"  
  
I held up one of the files I was reading,  
  
"Don't worry the airborne burned out a long time ago now we just have to worry if they bite you or you get their blood in a cut"  
  
"So the virus is in their saliva and their blood?"  
  
"Yeah, so be careful, do you have any wounds you want me to treat?"  
  
"No im good look, come on I've found a safer room than this, you'll be safer"  
  
"I had no idea you cared"  
  
"Just think of me as your knight in shining armour"  
  
He did a little mock bow and I giggled,  
  
_'it feels so nice to be around someone again.'_  
  
He opened the door and we headed out together. We walked to the end of the hallway, through a door at the end, turned left and headed down another hallway noting the various zombies with bullets holes in the heads, through the door at the end, and we went through a door on the left next to a set of double doors.  
  
We had entered some sort of bar, there was a large baby grand piano in one corner near two bookcases and a large bar with rows of dusty glasses, tables and chairs etc. the best thing about this room was I didn't smell of death, it was definitely the nicest room I had encountered so far. Chris waited patiently whilst I looked around he had obviously inspected the room carefully before.  
  
"Im gonna go try and find the others and you a weapon, I don't think that first aid spray will have the same effect on the zombies. Here's the key for the door lock it behind me ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
With that he tuned and left. Once again I was all alone.  
  
I sighed and decided to look for something to do. I peered over the bar there was some bottles covered in a thin layer of dust, but im not much of a drinker and now wouldn't be a good time to start. I moved over to the bookcases one was half blocked by the other but it could be easily moved, I pressed my shoulder and upper arm against the second bookcase and pushed; it moved easy enough and revealed not a lot, except one thing which caught my eye. It was the music notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, I used to play that piece all the time for my parents, it was their favourite piece,  
  
_'I hadn't played it since their funeral over four years ago.'_  
  
I took it over to the piano, sat down and started to play, my interpretation was a little off and I messed it up on the first few attempts.  
  
As I played I half forgot where I was, something music could always do for me was help me loose myself. As the final notes lingered I prayed someone was still alive and had heard my playing and were coming to find me.  
  
A rumbling sound caused me to jump from my seat, knocking the piano stool over as I did so. I spun around to see a section of the wall about six feet wide rise up into the ceiling. My instincts told me to be cautious,  
  
_'but then they haven't done me much good so far tonight.'  
_  
I moved round so I could get a clear view of the new area without getting close enough to be caught in some trap. I edged forward, and decided to go in. I walked in ready to jump out if the wall was to come down again but it didn't. On one side of me was a plain plaster wall, the other a glass wall with various green plants behind it. Straight ahead was a strange statue on a pedestal, in the pedestal was a large emblem. Wait there was something strangely familiar about the emblem, I was sure I had seen it somewhere before.  
  
That was it!  
  
On my earlier brief exploration I had come across a dining room, and there was a large emblem above a fireplace exactly the same apart from this one was made of gold and the other was made of wood. I went down on one knee and touched the gold emblem; it felt out of place, it felt...loose? I put my hand round it and tugged it came out effortlessly. A gust of air hit my back as the wall panel fell back into place and I was trapped.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I quickly jammed the emblem back into place and thankfully the wall rose again. My immediate feeling of relief was suddenly squashed by a thought.  
  
_'Why would someone go through all this trouble to hide this emblem and not the other? Then I had an idea; if this emblem came loose would the other?'  
_  
I decided to go find out. So what if Chris had told me to stay here I would leave the door unlocked for him and besides it was time for me to prove my self!

Author's Note 2: Should i write more? Review n tell me!


End file.
